


Cheer

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, ITLTMUATBTOFAUWU, M/M, cheerleader!dwight, wes has a thing for cheerleaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wes smirked, scanning his gaze up and down Dwight’s body, “Unfortunately, Houston, you just look too good in the uniform.”“Can we please not talk about Murdoch whilst your hand is slowly getting closer to my ass?” Dwight groaned, moving his own hands to Wes’ hips and pulling the other boy back in against him.---insp. by CP's Dalton cheersquad headcanons, as well as her comment on Wes' part saying Dwight would look cute in the uniform.
Relationships: Thomas "Dwight" Houston/Wesley "Wes" Hughes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cheer

“For the record,” Dwight mumbled against the other boy’s mouth, “This is a one time thing.”

Wes pulled away, his clothes as rumpled and creased as Dwight’s cheer uniform. The blazer and tie had been discarded immediately, left in a pile on the floor of the empty classroom they’d hidden themselves away in, his shirt untucked, the top few buttons already opened. He grinned, and shifted his weight to lean on his left arm, holding himself up on the wall that he had Dwight pressed up against. His right hand still roamed under Dwight’s shirt, up and down his back and over the plane of his stomach, causing Dwight to shiver.

“Unless Murdoch decides you need to cheer for the football team again,” Wes smirked, scanning his gaze up and down Dwight’s body, “Unfortunately, Houston, you just look too good in the uniform.”

“Can we please not talk about Murdoch whilst your hand is slowly getting closer to my ass?” Dwight groaned, moving his own hands to Wes’ hips and pulling the other boy back in against him.

Their lips were mere centimetres apart, breaths coming hot and slow against their faces as they grinded against each other, eyes fixed on each other’s mouths. Dwight was the first to lean into it, hand coming to the back of Wes’ head as they pressed further into the kiss. Wes’ hands slipped below Dwight’s pants, cupping his ass with just a slight squeeze.

Dwight rolled his hips against Wes’, breaking their kiss with a barely audible gasp, and Wes let out a low moan in response.

“Fuck,” his voice came out strained, and he brought his hands to Dwight’s waistband, tugging his pants off as Dwight kissed hard behind his ear and down his neck. “You done this with a dude before?”

“What’s it to you, I’d still be better than you even if I hadn’t,” Dwight’s words were muffled as he spoke, hardly removing his mouth from Wes.

He bit down just a little as he reached his collarbone, and Wes was rendered speechless, letting his head fall back at the feeling, barely able to process what Dwight had just said to him. He felt Dwight’s hands working at his belt, undoing the buttons and the zipper on his pants, pulling them down as he lowered himself to kneel in front of him.

Wes was so visibly hard in his underwear, and he hissed as Dwight pressed a kiss to his cock through the fabric, his hands wrapped around the backs of Wes’ legs. He moved his mouth down, biting and sucking at the soft skin of his thighs, and Wes’ voice keened in his throat. His fingers were wrapped in Dwight’s long hair, and he tugged harder with every touch.

“Damn, Dwight, enough with the teasing and get on with it,” he panted, “You won’t be the first cheerleader to blow me.”

He whined as Dwight pulled away. He looked up at Wes, raising an eyebrow. “I won’t be blowing you at all if you can’t be patient.”

“Don’t you dare not-”

“Oh, I will, don’t worry.”

Dwight reached up and pulled Wes’ underwear down, letting it fall around his ankles. He pressed his mouth back against his thigh, kissing slow and deep, grazing his teeth against the skin, moving further towards Wes’ cock with each kiss, and dragging out the duration between them each time. He could feel Wes trembling against him, and he blew gently on his tip, smirking as his cock twitched in response.

“Fuck, please, Dwight,” He heard Wes’ voice whisper, and he pressed a kiss to his cock again before taking it into his mouth.

Wes let out a deep moan, and tightened his grasp on Dwight’s head, leaning back onto a desk behind him for support. Dwight slowly moved his head back and forth, tightening and adding just a little pressure with his lips. He slid one hand up to Wes’ ass, using his positioning to help move himself, and sliding the other into his own underwear, stroking himself in a stuttered rhythm. He curled his tongue around Wes, ultimately dragging the end of it along the underneath of his cock as he pulled almost all the way off him, stopping at the very tip before taking it again all at once. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder.

Wes’ eyes were closed, taking in the sensation of every move Dwight made, his mouth gaping open, letting out short breaths. His hips moved involuntarily, thrusting a further and harder, until he felt Dwight choke on him.

“Shit, sorry,” he said, swallowing, and looking down to Dwight, who pulled off his cock and wrapped a hand around him.

“It’s fine,” Dwight replied with a shrug, moving his hand up and down, matching the speed of the other in his underwear, “Want me to keep going? Just – wasn’t expecting it. I can take it.”

Wes stared down in awe, and shook his head, “Stand back up?”

Dwight did, and Wes toed out of his underwear as the other boy removed his own. Dwight moved forward, pressing Wes against the desk as they kissed again, Wes tasting his precum against Dwight’s tongue. Their cocks slid against each other as the two boys gasped into each others’ mouths, Dwight letting out a moan as Wes brought his hand down to stroke him. He moved his own hand up and down Wes’ cock, the two of them striking their own rhythms with each other, hips trying to buck closer than was actually possible.

Wes buried his face in the crook of Dwight’s neck, breathing hot against his skin, wrapping his free arm around his shoulders and digging his nails in as he felt a familiar heat start to grow.

“Fuck, I’m gon-”

“Me too.”

Dwight’s voice was as breathless as Wes’ own, and he leaned his head back. He turned Wes’ face towards him, and pulled the other boy into a forceful kiss as they both shuddered, spilling into their hands, hips still uncontrollably thrusting slightly against each other.

They broke out of the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they took a moment to catch their breaths. Wes took his dry hand and cupped Dwight’s jaw, bringing him in again, tongues and lips moving slowly as they savoured the moment.

“That was an experience,” Wes breathed against Dwight’s mouth, and the other boy looked down.

“You’re lucky we did this after the performance, else I’d be needing a new shirt and it would be your fault,” he muttered, and Wes looked down at his own ruined shirt.

“Who said it’s my fault? You were just as into it.” He smirked, looking back up at Dwight, who was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. He jabbed a finger into Wes’ chest.

“You’re the one with a thing for cheerleaders, I’m just happy to help out and get something out of it in return.”

Wes’ smirk still plastered his face, and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Dwight’s forehead.

“I – you – we – we aren’t -” Dwight stammered, his usually pale complexion reddening at the unexpectedness of it, and Wes shot him a wink.

“When’s the next football game?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing nsfw shit ever again. on the upside, i hate writing dialogue, so at least i got to get away from that for 1200 words.


End file.
